Bésame un secreto
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Lemon/ Gareki x Nai/ Ser un educador le ha enseñado conocer a cada uno de sus alumnos, pero una extraña experiencia le hace pensar que estaba totalmente equivocado, porque no todas las apariencias son lo que parecen algunas te pueden engañar lo suficiente como para atraparte sin darte cuenta.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _La serie de Karneval y sus personajes NO me pertenecen son de su creador Touya Mikanagi._

**Pareja:** _Gareki x Nai, entre otras_

**Setting:** _AU_

**Rating:** _**T**, en realidad creo que es **M**_

* * *

**Bésame un secreto  
****Capítulo 1  
**

**Summary: **_Ser un educador le ha enseñado conocer a cada uno de sus alumnos, pero una extraña experiencia le hace pensar que estaba totalmente equivocado, porque no todas las apariencias son lo que parecen algunas te pueden engañar lo suficiente como para atraparte sin darte cuenta._

* * *

El bullicio de los estudiantes eran para volverlo loco, le fastidiaba todo ese escándalo que no lo dejaban ni siquiera pensar, porque para mal debía soportarlo en sus horas de descanso, de ser así en su clase ya les habría aventado lo primero que tuviera a la mano en sus abultadas cabezas repletas de ineptitud.

De ser posible le gustaría poderles poner una mordaza a cada una de esas molestias así de una vez se quedan callados, pero eso sería maltrato y era una lástima que la ley no lo apoyara.

Cerró los ojos mientras sus cejas se juntaban ante la eminente euforia que sentía, y de paso la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante la _situación_; que no daría por ir y golpearlos a todos en la cabeza y mandarlos a volar, pero claro eso no era una de las opciones aceptables en el colegio. Era un maestro y debía actuar como tal.

Maldijo el día en el cual decidió tomar esa clase de profesión, pensaba que enseñar sería algo satisfactorio por querer inculcarle a jóvenes mentes el maravilloso mundo del conocimiento, vaya que equivocado estaba.

Al final término en una secundaria pública donde jamás pensó tener que soportar a ese montón de jóvenes que solo tienen aire en la cabeza, al menos ninguno se toma el estudio enserio.

Únicamente son un tremendo fastidio el tener que enseñar a esa mezcla de adolecentes molestos y sumamente ruidosos, pero bueno a esa edad no hay mucho de qué decir, son adolecentes después de todo. Pero vaya que eran un dolor de muelas.

— _Hola Gareki-kun, ¿Por qué esa cara?_ —Llego a sus oídos la fastidiosa voz de su compañero de trabajo, que tomaba asiento a su lado — _Sonríe, los estudiantes te están viendo_ — Le toco la cara, moviendo sus labios haciéndole la mueca de sonrisa, pero siendo en vano.

Una de las cejas del moreno se movió temblorosa, llena de rabia. Quito de un golpe las manos del rubio que invadían su rostro y cerca de eso su espacio personal.

— _Tks. No me toques, idiota_ —Refunfuño.

—_No seas tan malo conmigo, Gareki-kun _— El hombre alto mostro aflicción en su expresión —_ ¿Así tratas a tu compañero de años?_

Si claro estaba que el imbécil tenía razón, eran compañeros de trabajo y en un pasado habían estudiado juntos pero de bien era sabido de Yogi era una peste, tan molesto con esa actitud tan infantil que le hiere los huesos, si sus alumnos son una cosa insoportable el rubio los sobrepasaba por mucho, de ser posible podría partirle la cara en cualquier momento en una simple conversación, si al menos esta fuera madura la situación no lo requeriría, pero es algo imposible de pasar.

El hombre a su lado aunque no quiere admitirlo sabe trabajar, es querido por la mayoría de los estudiantes, solo porque, él sabe tratarlos y es un buen profesor, aunque a su perspectiva solo es alguien que es sencillamente manipulable, por eso toda esa pelota de jóvenes lo hacen como quieren porque saben que Yogi es un profesor muy suave, pero a de admitir que cuando el hombre se enfurece si es de dar miedo, hasta dicen que pueden ver un demonio salir de su interior, pero claro eran muy escasa las veces debe ser algo extremadamente serio para tornarse de ese estado ya que siempre suele ser alguien calmado y patéticamente amable.

En cambio Gareki es la otra cara de la moneda, no muchos le hablan y cuando lo hacen se arrepienten de hacerlo ya que sencillamente es algo brusco, frió y cortante, hasta el punto de decir que los quiere asesinar con solo su mirada, incluso lo han tomado como el profesor más difícil de tratar en todo el campus que trasmite miedo con solo verse por los pasillos. No muchos soportan su clase porque con el más mínimo ruido el moreno se altera les grita, a veces incluyendo insultos y golpes.

Sin embargo en el mismo razonamiento del azabache el debe ser una autoridad respetable, aunque eso soporte a muchas cosas que sobrellevar no piensa dejarse arrastrar por un adolescente.

El timbre del comienzo de clases sonó por todo el campus, suspiro en un aire de cansancio ante a lo que debía acontecer mientras tomaba sus cosas que necesitaría para impartir su clase, solo esperaba no tener que soportar esos molestos móviles, odia cuando un ringtone le interrumpe en medio de su explicación o cuando sus alumnos están más entretenidos mensajeandose entre ellos que ponerle atención a su materia, si están estudiando eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo.

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo voltear hacia Yogi quien le había golpeado, y luego este mismo tomó sus cosas y le sonría con una simple expresión.

— _No te molestes con los estudiantes Gareki-kun_ — Abrió la puerta la oficina de maestros dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo — _Debes aprender a tratarlos._

Se manoseo el cabello acomodándose algunos ridículos prendedores que sujetaban unos de sus rubios cabellos que le cubrían parte de sus ojos, impidiéndole mirar. Sonrió de nuevo despidiéndose de su amigo conforme se acercaba hasta la puerta no sin antes recordarle que debía ser un buen maestro antes de salir.

El moreno gruño por lo bajo como si no le importara lo que ese hombre le dijera, y de verdad no le importaba, no estaba allí para hacer amistades, solo debía cumplir con su deber: Enseñar.

Al salir los pasillos estos estaban vacíos, debía darse prisa pronto sino se haría un alboroto en su salón de clases si su tardía se vuelve muy pronunciada, de ser así los chicos se tornan incluso más fastidiosos de lo habitual.

Sus pasos se volvieron un tanto ligeros ante el área que le permitía una fácil movilidad, sin embargo sin siquiera habérselo esperado de la nada un fuerte empujón provoco que los libros que llevaba en sus manos se cayeran de inminente en el suelo. Dio un bufido de molestia ante el inesperado accidente.

— _Y-Yo… Lo lamento _— Se escucho el timbre de una temblorosa voz, una que era nueva para sus oídos.

Se volteo para presenciar al dueño de ella, lo que noto fue a un joven de cabellos cortos de tono níveo que le miro con una expresión de angustia en su mirada, sus rojizos ojos incluso también eran como si se estuvieran disculpando, aquello fue simplemente la rápida respuesta de quien era el culpable que le había empujado.

El joven de poca estatura comenzó a recoger los libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, que habían terminado allí por su culpa; se los entrego a su dueño mientras nuevamente se volvía a disculpar con este, se notaba como un leve sonrojo se asomaba en las mejillas del pequeño chico ante la vergüenza que cargaba.

Fue un accidente, estaba en la entrada del colegio cuando escucho que debía apresurarse, que muy pronto el descaso iba a terminar y a como se lo habían dicho tan rápido como se movieron sus pies se fue corriendo hasta el salón que le habían dicho que debía asistir.

De la carrera hasta se le había olvidado el número de la clase, era nuevo en ese sitio, no conocía nada, además también que era la primera vez en estar en un lugar con tantas personas alrededor, el miedo comenzó a corroer su cuerpo, el tumulto de estudiantes que impedían su paso le hacía que su campo de visión se redujera no pudiendo encontrar exactamente un lugar donde ubicarse.

Alzo la mirada al oír como el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonar, dándose cuenta que los bulliciosos chicos habían disminuido, pensó en pedir ayuda para poder tener alguna idea de dónde ir, sin embargo ninguno le hacía caso, o era por el motivo de que su tono de voz era muy quedito, siendo porque no es bueno hablando con las personas, muchos menos con los desconocidos.

Sin tener idea de dónde ir volteo a varios lados del pasillo buscando alguna salida, un pasillo vacio fue lo que presencio más adelante, se tranquilizo al ver que nadie circulaba por el mismo, comenzó a correr de nuevo y sin percatarse muy bien del camino cuando ya había chocado con alguien.

— _¿Eres nuevo? _— Pregunto el moreno, cortante ignorando la disculpa viendo al albino directamente.

Espero la respuesta que evidentemente era muy clara, aunque simplemente quería confirmarla pero lo único que recibió fue como el cuerpo del menor se estremecía nervioso. Se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza al tiempo que daba un corto suspiro.

Mas sin embargo se llevo la impresión de como el chico se lamentaba ante lo que había hecho mientras retrocedía volviéndose a disculpar -de nuevo- y luego salir corriendo nuevamente, a lo que el maestro se molesto ante ello ¿Tan aterrador era? Se cuestiono mientras veía el pasillo por donde el estudiante había huido y prosiguió a seguir con su camino.

.

* * *

.

Sin poder detenerse sus pies continuaban en movimiento avanzando por esos interminables pasillos, a lo que su joven cuerpo no aguanto, necesitaba tomar un respiro, se detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras tomaba todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran inhalar con un intento de poder reponerse más rápidamente.

— _¿Estás bien?_

Llego a sus oídos la pregunta, elevo su cabeza algo confuso viendo frente suyo a un alto hombre, vestido con una bata blanca, de ojos de aspecto entristecido y cabellos cortos tono rubio que le extendía la mano mirándolo con cierto aire de preocupación en su rostro.

Casi mudo por el tener la garganta seca por el ejercicio movió la cabeza paulatinamente de arriba hacia abajo, en una respuesta afirmativa. Yogi sonrió notando que no había nada de qué preocuparse y le ayudo al chico a reincorporarse.

El mayor rápidamente al ver la apariencia del chico, la imagen de este era muy adorable, incluso le daban ganas de abrazarlo, esos enormes ojos y pequeño cuerpo, no podía evitar sonreírle. Pero de la nada hizo recordar algo muy importante que hasta ese momento había recordado.

De la nada se volteo comenzando a retomar sus pasos, el joven le miro dudoso viendo como partía.

— _Sígueme_ — Le menciono con una sonrisa al notar como el menor se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

De inmediato sintió los pasos de este que le seguía desde atrás. Ahora que lo recordaba le habían dicho que un nuevo estudiante llegaba al colegio pero no recordaba cuando ni que día llegaba, hasta desconocía el nombre del joven pero ya le había llegado la noticia a su mente y estaba convincente de que alguien tendría a una nueva vida que enseñar y seguro estaría gustoso de saberlo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando cruzo la puerta del salón lo primero que capto tan pronto como ingreso fue a los jóvenes que estaban haciendo alboroto que luego tomaron asiento en su correspondiente lugar al ver a Gareki entrar. Apenas entro al salón las miradas de los estudiantes se concentraban en su maestro.

Tomó unos cuantos plumones de su escritorio luego de pedir a sus alumnos que sacaran sus cuadernos al igual que sus libros para empezar a impartir la clase, pasaron unos cuantos minutos de empezar y ya los chicos estaban riéndose desde la parte trasera del aula, frunció el ceño molesto a ser interrumpido, aunque de algún modo ya se lo esperaba.

Con el libro que tenia para la explicación lo arrojo hacia el castaño que se ubicaba en la esquina mas escondida del salón.

— _¡Pon atención mocoso!, ¡No explico dos veces!_ — Aclaro encolerizado, mientras mostraba esa expresión de que no estaba hablando de broma.

El estudiante se cayó casi palideciéndose ante la actitud de su sensei, se sobo la cabeza a lo que tomaba su bolígrafo para tomar notas, no quería volver a enfrentarse a la bestia de Gareki.

— _No creo que eso sea parte de la educación, Gareki-kun_.

Apenas escucho decir aquello casi parte en dos la pluma que tenia en sus manos al apretarla con suma fuerza por la rabia. Miro casi automático como Yogi se encontraba en el umbral con esa maldita sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

— _No me mires tan feo, me estas asustando _— Menciono poniendo cara de terror al tiempo que se temblaba levemente, conocía el temperamento de su compañero.

— _Entonces no vengas de metiche cuando estoy dando mi clase_. _Lárgate_ — Con su mismo gesto amenazo al profesor para que se largase.

Yogi sabía perfectamente que odiaba cuando llegaba a molestar en el momento que estaba en medio de su lección, le desconcentra y no le permite aprovechar el tiempo como se debe, así que se lo tiene prohibido, si ocupaba algo que mandara a otro profesor o que sencillamente esperara al sonar el timbre, no era tan difícil.

— _¡Espera! Vengo a algo importante_ — Sacudió las manos impidiendo que Gareki lo sacara a patadas, como en una ocasión lo hizo por no haberle hecho caso.

— _Qué sea rápido_ — Se cruzo de brazos, esperando por lo importante que le debía decirle.

— _Se me olvido decirte algo esta mañana Gareki-kun_ — Se movió unos cuantos centímetros dándole vista al joven que se encontraba tras suyo — _Tienes un nuevo alumno._

Sonrió algo nervioso al ver como el moreno le miraba con deseos de matarlo, tomaba al chico de los hombros y ponerlo delante de él mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

— _Es trasferido de otro colegio, espero que estés feliz por la noticia_ — Soltó al chico y salió huyendo, sin motivo alguno. Pensó que tal vez Gareki reaccionaria con golpearlo como en otras circunstancias.

El maestro simplemente suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cara ante la ineptitud del rubio. Dejo toda acción y miro directamente al chico, ante eso como si fuese un golpe lo reconoció de inmediato.

— _Ya te había visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas? _— Le preguntó.

— _N-Nai… __Muhinyi_ — Su nuevo alumno desvió la mirada al decir su nombre mientras apoyaba sus manos contra su pecho.

Cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta devolviéndose a su escritorio no sin antes decirle al joven albino que pasara al salón a presentarse. Por lo pasado hace poco no era de esperarse que los alumnos notaran como Gareki traía consigo a un nuevo joven de cabello albino que estaba junto a él.

Comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, provocando que Nai simplemente se sintiera incomodo, haciéndose el solo una bolita.

Cuando tenía puestas sus cosas sobre el escritorio saco de allí una carpeta donde contenía la lista de sus estudiantes, con la mirada fue bajando la vista tratando de encontrar el nombre del nuevo chico, después de un momento de leer tapo las hojas y dejo el documento sobre el mueble.

— _¡Cállense! _— Llamo la atención golpeando la pizarra al comenzar a escuchar murmureos en el lugar, al rato el silencio gobernó el lugar, ganando con eso la atención de sus alumnos.

— _Les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero_ —Señalo con la mano al chico a su lado, mismo que hace rato era el centro de conversación de algunos de los jóvenes.

Nai dio un paso adelante, sin querer mirar al frente dijo su nombre y luego se quedo callado desviando la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

—_Hace poco fue trasferido de otra secundaria, así que llévense bien con él _—Después de esa breve explicación mando al chico a tomar asiento.

Nai notaba como algunas miradas se centraban hacia su persona, se sentía extraño, como si lo acuchillaran con solo verlo, junto las manos poniéndolas sobre su pecho, nuevamente el miedo comenzaba hacer de las suyas. No paso mucho cuando la clase había iniciado.

A pesar de todo la lección fue normal, demasiado, de no ser porque todos estaban distraídos con su nuevo compañero todo había salido a pedir de boca, una clase tranquila.

Un aire de tranquilidad lo invadió al notar como ese chico era distinto al resto de sus estudiantes, desde que había comenzado hasta finalizar se había mantenido callado, no parecía ser una molestia como todos o al menos esa es la expectativa que espera.

* * *

_**B**ueno este es mi segundo fanfic de Karneval, pero a pesar del primero este es exclusivamente de **GareNai **y conforme vaya avanzando se pueden revelar otras parejas. Espero les guste este primer capítulo._

_Es un milagro que incluyera a Yogi, la verdad ese personaje no me agrada pero es necesario en el fic, lo utilizare mucho a lo que se refiere a la historia junto con otros que luego saldrán x3_

_Debo decir que este Fanfic por el momento no esta beteado, m__i beta esta muy ocupada -y ella se disculpa por ello- así que cualquier error que hayan encontrado lo lamento mucho fue que se pasaron desapercibidos y no me doy cuenta._

_Doy como advertencia que sera una historia muy... pervertida y bizarra, seh creo que esas palabras le encajan, aunque eso lo catalogaran ustedes mismos cuando lo lean x3_

_Espero ver reviews para saber si les gusta y si continuo con la idea._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bésame un secreto  
****Capítulo 2**

**Summary: **_Ser un educador le ha enseñado conocer a cada uno de sus alumnos, pero una extraña experiencia le hace pensar que estaba totalmente equivocado, porque no todas las apariencias son lo que parecen algunas te pueden engañar lo suficiente como para atraparte sin darte cuenta._

* * *

Los ojos dudosos del chico nuevo le miraban constamente, notaba como cada vez que le prestaba atención sus carmesíes ojos desviaba la mirada, captaba perfectamente la idea de que no entendía nada de lo que había dicho, veía como sostenía el bolígrafo y escribía garabatos en su cuaderno como si no supera que hacer con las letras ni como acomodarlas apropiadamente, estaba hecho un caos y eso era evidente.

Continuo leyendo el contenido del libro mientras la explicación la aplicaba en el pizarrón, alguna que otra pregunta salía de la boca de algunos de sus alumnos, cuando no estaba de mal humor le era sencillo volver nuevamente a exponer el procedimiento.

Pasaron unas cuantas dudas de más que aclaro en ese tiempo antes de dar por terminada la clase mas sin embargo habían pasado tres días en los cuales ese chico nuevo no abría la boca para hacer alguna pregunta, que evidentemente en el rostro se notaba su gran cara de interrogación, pero tal vez la inseguridad gobernaba al chico, parecía que quisiera preguntarle algo pero que en el momento de hacerlo se callaba y retrocedía, como un conejo dudoso antes de ser atrapado.

Al escucharse el constante sonido agudo que anunciaba el fin de las clases todos los suspiros de alivio de los estudiantes se escucho casi en unísono, habían deseado ese momento que se les hizo eterno desde que comenzó la clase, ya que era aburrida, bueno la mayoría de todas las lecciones lo eran.

Como todos los días los jóvenes comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y marchándose a sus casas, el atardecer era la mera advertencia de que se hacía tarde.

Gareki ladeo a un extremo la cabeza masajeándose las sienes mientras presenciaba como su clase se vaciaba rápidamente mientras consecutivamente se despidan con formalidad. Se sentó casi aventándose contra la silla tomando asiento ante el cansancio para tomar un respiro antes de tomar sus cosas y partir igualmente.

Entre los últimos de cruzar la puerta estaba ese chiquillo de cabello albino, que era el último en quedar en el lugar, con el mismo cuaderno que utilizo para el intento de apuntes, lo llevaba en sus manos, no tuvo tiempo de siquiera guardarlo, los pies del nuevo fueron al mismo rumbo que sus compañeros, ya que algunos le esperaban en la entrada.

Era extraño, tan poco tiempo que llevaba en el colegio y ya había hecho varias amistades, si tan fácil era comunicarse con sus compañeros ¿Que tanto le costaba hacer una pregunta en clase? No comprendía a los jóvenes, simplemente no los entendía. Eran tan complicados.

Escucho al chico gritar mientras casi caminaba alegre hacia el resto que esperaba por su llegada afuera. No entendió porque motivo se movió, solo lo había hecho; agarro uno de los libros que estaban en su escritorio levantándose como si le hubieran dado de un empujón desde el asiento y se puso de pie, antes de que sus alumnos se marchasen fue camino hasta donde estos se ubicaban.

Más allá del pasillo se veían sus espaldas mientras conversaban amenamente entre ellos, como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica se habían paralizado cuando escucharon la voz de Gareki, que aparentemente se dirigía a uno de ellos.

—_Oye, el nuevo. _

Bingo, ya sabían a quien buscaba.

Los jóvenes donde todos eran únicamente hombres se miraron entre ellos curiosos, Gareki nunca hablaba fuera de la clase más que no fuera para regañar o dar advertencias. Ante esos recordatorios dejaron al nuevo solo, se despidieron lo más simple posible de su compañero mientras huían apresurados, que Nai se encargara solo de lo que Gareki tuviera que hacerle, que aprendiera solo lo que debía afrontar.

Nai se volteo a lo que bajo la mirada, esperando.

—_Mira a la cara a los mayores cuando te están hablando. _Dio casi como regaño.

Con el miedo de ser reprimido, aparentemente el joven elevo la mirada viendo directo a la cara a su maestro que para su perspectiva no era tan mayor, incluso no aparentaba ser un maestro, se veía muy joven, si acaso unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él.

Se mantuvo callado, sin decir palabra alguna, sosteniendo todavía aquel cuaderno en sus manos.

—_Me molesta verte. _Extendió el libro que hace poco tiempo había tomado de su escritorio que era de su propia materia_— Tenlo, espero que con esto puedas ubicarte sin que tengas esa cara de tonto en mi clase. _

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron asombrados, no se había esperado una reacción así del sensei, muchas veces le dijeron –tanto compañeros como profesores- que Gareki únicamente sirve para dar la lección, fuera de eso simplemente que se mantengan alejados de él ya que no hay muchas reacciones positivas cuando se trata de enfatizar algún otro interés que no sea la materia, claro el tema no iba lejos de lo mismo pero pudo presenciar amabilidad en sus palabras, o algo así.

Estaba agradecido con ello.

Tomó el libro, no tan delgado y sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera y sumamente alegre que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

— _¡Gracias! ¡Prometo esforzarme mucho más!_

—_Eso espero. _Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver por sus cosas, dejando al chico atrás.

Nai sostuvo entre sus delgadas manos el libro para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho, Gareki-sensei no era como muchos pensaban, tenía un lado amable, sonrió mientras veía el pasillo por donde el profesor se había marchado, en definitiva se esforzaría mucho más.

.

* * *

.

—_Gareki-kun~ _

Le abrazo por detrás mientras le acariciaba el cabello enérgicamente, aquella acción molesto de sobremanera al nombrado, que de una patada mando a volar al rubio y continuaba con su labor de recoger sus cosas para marcharse, ahora además de una taza de café necesitaba también un buen baño caliente.

—_No trates así a las personas Gareki-kun, así nadie te va a querer. _

Poco le importaba ese asunto. Se volteo mirando al rubio que estaba sobándose la mejilla.

— _¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? — _Preguntó hastiado, como de costumbre.

—_Eres cruel conmigo, solo quiero que nos vayamos juntos — _Se acercó nuevamente al moreno, pero este le fulmino con la mirada, lo que provoco que Yogi retrocediera, no quería recibir otro golpe.

Le ignoro saliendo del salón de clases, quería largarse lo más pronto posible, sin esperarse el de ojos violetas le seguía, poniéndose a su lado lo que provoco que Gareki frunciera el ceño, Yogi era una completa molestia andante, era como tratar de abandonar un gato.

El silencio estaba por todos lados, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado, como era lo habitual a esa hora, el sonido de unas gotas impactando contra las ventanas les llamo la atención. Yogi parpadeo un par de veces captando la imagen y luego miro a su compañero de trabajo.

— _¿Tienes paraguas Gareki-kun? — _Preguntó por la lluvia inesperada que se volvía mas fuerte golpeando contra los vidrios, aquello le preocupo.

— _¡Tks! ¿Tú qué crees? No dijeron que hoy llovería como iba a saberlo —_Dio un bufido de disgusto por el acontecimiento.

El de cabellos rubios callo un momento pensativo, el tampoco habría traído paraguas para la lluvia y aunque lo trajera lo más seguro se lo prestaría a su amigo. Una sonrisa deslumbradora se forma en la boca del de ojos entristecidos.

—_Vamos al salón de profesores, me pareció ver algunos allí._

No recrimino al hombre, tenía razón en muchas ocasiones las cosas perdidas de los alumnos terminan allí por descuido, un paraguas no podía ser la excepción.

Al llegar lo único que vieron fue a una hermosa mujer madura de cabellos turquesa y ojos del mismo tono sentada tomando una taza de café mientras sostenía unas hojas en sus manos.

— _¡Iva-san! —_Llamo el rubio al verla, y esta le miro sin mucha importancia_ — ¿Has visto unos paraguas que estaban por aquí? — _Sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a buscar por el lugar.

La mujer bajo las hojas poniéndolas sobre el escritorio, y revolverse el cabello coquetamente. _— Estaban dos en esa esquina pero Hirato se llevo uno hace rato. _Respondió dando un sorbo de su taza_. — ¡Oh! Gareki-kun no te había visto ¿Cómo vas con tus alumnos?_

El mencionado la miro de reojo y luego se arrecosto en la pared cercana a la entrada del salón _—En vez de estar metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás encargarte de tus propios problemas._

No era que fuera grosero pero conocía las palabras ocultas de la mujer, quería una forma para poder burlarse de su trato con los jóvenes, sabía perfectamente las estrategias de esa astuta señora.

—_Que áspero eres, típico de ti nunca cambias —_Sonrió, haciéndole caso omiso a la actitud del azabache, ya estaban acostumbrados a su trato y forma de expresarse. Dio un sorbo de su taza de café para al rato mirar casi pretenciosa a Gareki_ —Ahora que recuerdo me habían dicho que tenías un nuevo alumno. _

— _¡Oh si! ¡Iva-san! Es un joven demasiado adorable, tienes que verlo hasta dan ganas de abrazarlo. _Se incluyo en la conversación Yogi, quien nadie lo había llamado, con ojos llenos de ilusión con el simple hecho de recordar al albino.

—_Ara, ara que suerte tienes Gareki-kun, pero es una pena por ese pobre chico, le toco un ogro como profesor. _Se burlo la única mujer a lo que ponía su dedo indice en su rostro sobre su mejilla.

—_Geez… — _No soporto mas, era suficiente.

Se adelanto en la sala tomando el único paraguas disponible y salió disparado de allí, no necesitaba seguir escuchando. Ante eso el rubio quedo extrañado, Gareki debía aprender a tomarse las cosas con más calma, siempre se altera por cualquier mínimo comentario. Su mirada se volvió incluso más entristecida de lo que naturalmente ya lo es, le afligía la vida de su amigo le preocupaba que si seguía así terminaría solo por el resto de su vida.

Un respingo le hizo recordar que solo había un paraguas y ese era el que Gareki se había llevado y luego recordó que debía ir tras él, que al menos supiera compartir una simple sombrilla. Cuando se despidió de Iva salió corriendo para alcanzar al moreno no obstante una obstrucción le interrumpió el paso cuando choco contra alguien saliendo por la puerta.

—_No te han dicho que no debes correr por los pasillos, hasta los alumnos entienden eso —_La grave voz que llego a sus oídos le era reconocida.

Miro para arriba de su cabeza detectando unas hebras de color rosa junto a esos orbes de matiz entre dorado y rosado, la altura del mismo le superaba por unos centímetros, no muchos.

—_Muévete, estas estorbando el paso— _Dejo a relucir aquella ronca vozde nuevo.

Con pasos casi temblorosos le dio paso al hombre para que entrara.

—_Akari ¿Todavía no te has ido? — Se escucho la madura voz de Iva al verlo entrar._

—_Tengo algunas cosas pendientes que revisar —_Tomó de entre unos anaqueles unas cuantas carpetas y ponerlas en orden sobre un mueble.

—_Bueno entonces suerte con ello— _La maestra del lugar empezó a recoger sus cosas, entre ellas las ultimas, una cartera de mano y un celular, luego se despidió del hombre, pero antes de salir le llamo la atención el ver a Yogi todavía en la entrada_ —Yogi, ¿ Se te olvido algo?_

El rubio negó y luego asintió con la cabeza indeciso, Iva sonrió acercándose a la puerta, cuando se cruzo con el joven le toco en el hombro, se aproximo hasta él diciéndole unas palabras en el oído. _—No te preocupes por él que no muerde, ánimo._

Ante eso salió del lugar. La mujer era intuitiva, no por nada tenía un sexto sentido la tensión era palpable entre esos dos, a Yogi se le leía en toda la cara y aunque Akari era más reservado y sabia ocultarlo podía presenciarlo en el aire, solo era de darles un pequeño empujón.

—_Akari, creo que Yogi puede ayudarte con tu trabajo, ambos imparten una materia similar, sácale provecho — _Giño un ojo al rubio al ver que este se ruborizaba un poco por el comentario de la mujer.

Iva en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido, dejando a ambos hombres solos, sabía que necesitarían privacidad. Yogi por su parte no sabía qué hacer, seguía parado en la entrada, como esperando ordenes o no teniendo el valor para acercarse al otro profesor.

— _¿Qué haces allí parado? Si vas a ayudarme toma estos papeles y revísalos —_Le menciono mientas tomaba asiento en uno de los escritorios y revisaba su parte.

El nervioso chico se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el otro, sentándose cerca de donde este permanecía, con un bolígrafo leyó las letras de las hojas con un intento de prestarles atención.

Pasaron unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el edificio desde el exterior, trataba de tener su mirada concentrada en los papeles pero no podía hacerlo por la presencia de ese hermoso rostro encandeciendo sus ojos, era simplemente encantador, le distraía, en su mismo ensueño solo captaba que aquellas letras no eran más que garabatos sin sentido y aquello atraigo la atención del de cabellos rosas.

—_Pon atención a lo que haces — _Le regaño mirándolo fijamente, con ello un rubor se asomo en las mejillas de Yogi que por inercia desvió la mirada nervioso y avergonzado.

—_Lo lamento—_Puso las hojas sobre su rostro para cubrirse más sin embargo sintió que estas le eran arrebatadas de sus manos.

—_Si no vas estar concentrado será mejor que yo lo haga solo._

Se sintió idiota con esas palabras como si en vez de ser un profesor lo estuviera tratando como uno de sus alumnos.

—_Después de todo es mi trabajo. _Volvió su vista a sus pendientes y tachaba con el bolígrafo algunos fallos que encontraba _—Puedes irte._

Con ello termino con la conversación dispuesto de dejar a Yogi marcharse, pero lo que provoco fue como al rubio le hubieran oprimido el corazón con esas frías palabras. Pero a pesar de ello no pensaba marcharse quería estar más tiempo con Akari aunque fuera por medio de trabajos ajenos, aunque sea en las cosas más pequeñas quería ayudarle y que notara su presencia.

— _¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo— _Dijo con determinación a lo que sus cejas se juntaban afirmando que estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor dejando lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente concentrarse en la figura del rubio que estaba al frente de él. Extendió la mano tocando unos cabellos que se encontraban tapándole los violetas ojos del contario.

—_Tardaremos mucho tiempo aquí, permíteme llevarte a tu casa después de esto— _Sus ojos no trasmitían aquella frialdad de siempre, no, esta vez eran amables y llenos de delicadeza, algo que completamente era nuevo para Yogi de mirar y eso en el fondo le hizo estremecer.

El sentimiento le hizo desear de que ahora quería llegar a admirar mas de esas expresiones de ese gélido hombre, quería ver todas y cada una de ellas. Le sonrió tomando parte del trabajo que ahora le correspondía.

.

* * *

.

Agradecía al cielo que Yogi no lo hubiera seguido, no era como si tuviera que caminar mucho solo refugiarse de la lluvia hasta llegar a su auto, pero tener a Yogi pegado a su nuca no era algo que le agradaba solo con el hecho de pensarlo ya le molestaba.

Al llegar a la salida del edificio abrió el paraguas estando en sus manos dispuesto a adentrarse en la lluvia pasa salir del lugar y dar camino hacia la calle, mas sin embargo un especie de estornudo le llamo la atención, cuando miro hacia atrás se encontró con uno de los estudiantes que trataba de resguardarse de la llovizna y de paso fallidamente del frio al ver como este temblaba levemente con los brazos cubriendo su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—_Te vas a resfriar si sigues allí._

Los ojos rojos que se mostraron cuando el joven alzo la mirada le fueron reconocidos, claro era el chico nuevo, ¿Todavía no se había ido? Le observo disimuladamente notando que este no llevaba paraguas alguno, ese debía ser el motivo.

—_Y-Yo…_

—_No digas nada, ven._

Le cayó mientras abría por completo su paraguas dándole paso para compartirlo con él, simplemente no podía dejar que uno de sus estudiantes allí mojándose y mas siendo tan tarde. El albino sonrió asintiendo aproximándose al profesor estando a su lado.

Habían caminado unos cuantos metros cuando Gareki se detuvo, sacando lo que parecían unas llaves de sus bolsillos.

— _¿Dónde vives? —_Preguntó con seriedad.

Nai se mantuvo callado, pensativo y a los segundos le respondió, el moreno abrió la puerta de un auto que parecía que era de su propiedad.

—_Entra— _Fue directo y el menor acato sus órdenes sentándose al lado de donde iba el conductor.

No le quedaba muy lejos podía hacerle un favor al chiquillo. Al conducir no hubo ninguna palabra dicha entre ellos, pocas cuadras mas y había llegado a la dirección indicada. Antes de que Nai se bajara del vehículo le sonrió en agradecimiento pero antes de poner un pie en el exterior el mayor le detuvo con sus palabras.

— _¿Acaso vives solo?_

Aquella pregunta llego cuando noto las luces apagadas de la vivienda, para ser tarde al menos debería estar la madre en espera de su hijo, o eso había supuesto.

Al soltar lo dicho Nai le miro y luego volvió a soltar otra sonrisa, solo que esta escondía tras ella una tristeza.

—_Jm, mis padres están fuera del país._

Mintió, no había tales padres en toda su vida había vivido completamente solo, pero eso no era exactamente algo que debía saber todo el mundo, como otras cosas más. Al bajarse se despidió dándole las gracias a su adorable manera a su maestro dejándole algunas incógnitas al hombre.

Cuando el auto del moreno se había alejado, el albino se adentro a su hogar, tiro su mochila al primer rincón de la sala y se apoyo en la puerta mientras se deslizaba por esta hasta llegar al suelo, una mano termino en su cara, cubriendo su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

En verdad Gareki-sensei era una buena persona, era perfecto.

* * *

_Bueno hasta que por fin subo este cap, lo tenia a medias en mi ordenador y hasta ahora lo complete._

_¿Akari x Yogi? Seh ya lo sé, alguien lo pidió y aquí la tienes, no soy fan de la pareja pero es linda, me gusta aunque no voy a enfatizar mucho con ella en este fic, pero es necesaria, depende de como vaya avanzando hasta puede que haya un lemon de ellos x3_

_Lamento si los personajes hasta el momento tienen un leve oc, la verdad no conozco muchos sus personalidades al 100% a Iva la hice lo mejor que pude al igual que el resto, pero se hace lo que se puede, espero que no les incomode. _

_Muchas gracias por sus **reviews** y por los** favs, **se los agradezco mucho y me es realmente especial que les guste este fic, la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos caps tenga ya que yo escribo conforme me viene las ideas._

_En el siguiente cap ya a pasar algo muy extraño y puede que haya lemon, pero no prometo nada (?_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ideas, tomatazos..._

_Hasta la proxima~_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bésame un secreto  
****Capítulo 3  
**

**Summary: **_Ser un educador le ha enseñado conocer a cada uno de sus alumnos, pero una extraña experiencia le hace pensar que estaba totalmente equivocado, porque no todas las apariencias son lo que parecen algunas te pueden engañar lo suficiente como para atraparte sin darte cuenta._

* * *

—_Es todo por hoy._

Cerró el libro para dar por terminada la explicación al igual que la lección. Los jóvenes deseosos de que la clase hubiera culminado prontamente recogieron sus cosas casi con desesperación, el poco murmureo entre ellos era palpable mientras se disponían a tomar salida a la puerta, aunque la voz de su sensei de cabellos negros les hizo detenerse.

El escritorio del maestro estaba limpio, sus pocas pertenencias estaba siendo cargadas por su propio dueño, mientras retrasaba a los adolecentes, rebasándolos como si quisiera ganarles por quien salía antes por la puerta tras sus palabras cuando él seguía tomando camino.

—_Voy a estar libre así que pueden venir a mí, estaré pendiente por si tienen dudas._

Tan pronto termino dejo a sus alumnos atrás, no quería que alguno le frenara en medio de su camino, igualmente los chicos abandonaron la clase en poco tiempo, aunque algunos se tomaban el tiempo calmadamente, entre ellos aquel chico de cabellos albinos que sostenía aún en sus manos el libro que le había dado Gareki para su clase, hace días atrás.

Muy dentro de él había formulado una sonrisa que se escapaba por sus labios cuando una curiosa idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar como una de sus compañeras le llamo para que se fuese con ella aunque negando con la cabeza rechazo la propuesta de la chica.

—_Necesito ir donde Gareki-sensei_— Soltó alegre mientras guardaba dentro de su mochila el libro.

— _¿No entendiste la clase?__—_ Preguntó la joven de cabello rubio –_Si quieres mejor yo te explico, es mejor que lidiar con Gareki-sensei. _

Aclaro la chica, tratando de mostrarle un lado amable ante no dejarle irse con el moreno, el profesor no suele tener un buen carácter cuando se le hacen muchas preguntas. Era mejor evitarle el hacerle pasar un mal rato a Nai, que a lo poco que conoce del chico es algo débil en ese aspecto y puede afectarle el estar mucho tiempo con Gareki con alguno de sus gritos y quien no quiera puede que termine hasta por dañarlo. Mejor abstenerse de llegar a algún daño de esa clase. Además de que Nai es alguien que es simplemente muy sensible, sin problema pasaría el tiempo necesario con él explicándole la materia, no había problema.

—_Vamos Nai, puedes venir a mi casa_— Mencionó con una expresión levemente tranquila, muy perceptible, esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

Por segunda vez negó levantándose de su asiento y poner su mochila sobre su hombro.

—_Muchas gracias por tu generosidad Tsukumo-chan pero no es correcto que un chico vaya a la casa de una chica tan tarde_— Sonrió con la mirada casi de una forma adorable ante cualquiera, hasta para un hombre. –_Sera mejor ir con Gareki-sensei, además no quiero que te tomes molestias por mí. _

Se despidió de la rubia mientras esta tomaba por bastante creíble la palabra de Nai, no era tan inocente para percatarse de aquel detalle al ofrecerse a llevarlo a su casa. Suspiro resignada, había hecho lo mejor que pudo, se toco el cabello a lo que observaba como Nai salía de la clase. Solo esperaba que el maestro no fuera muy brusco con él.

.

* * *

.

El claro atardecer se presenciaba reflejándose por las únicas ventanas del salón de profesores que teñían de tonos naranjas el lugar, en un hermoso paisaje de diferentes siluetas Gareki se mantuvo en silencio ante la bella imagen que le era simplemente tranquilizante percibiendo como el cielo se oscurecía a cada segundo, retiro los lentes de su cara a lo que su espalda se mantenía recta y su cabeza tomó camino hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de la silla y de paso subía sus pies puso el derecho sobre el izquierdo sobre uno de los escritorios que allí se encontraba, en una posición relajada disfrutando del sereno momento de silencio.

Escucho como la puerta se abría al paso que continuamente se cerraba, dejando saber que alguien había entrado, sin ponerle interés permaneció en su misma posición, de ser el caso debía de ser Yogi que había olvidado algo ya que después de unos pocos minutos de haberse despedido siempre suele devolverse por algo, suele tener la misma maña, tiene cerebro de pollo.

— _Sensei_ — Lejanamente escucho que alguien le llamaba, puesto que él era el único en el salón.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como aquella tranquilidad había desaparecido, se reincorporo mirando como un chico de baja estatura permanecía en la entrada con la puerta tras suyo,percatándose de cómo sus carmesíes orbes le observaban atentamente. — _Gareki –sensei._

Volvió a llamarle.

— _Ah. Tu eres Nai _— Menciono cruzándose de brazos.

— _¡Increíble! Recuerda mi nombre a pesar de que soy nuevo._ —Cerrólos ojos a lo que al momento sonreía, estaba alegre de que el sensei simplemente supiera su nombre, de tantos alumnos no le extrañaría el olvidarse de alguno.

— _Naturalmente, llevas dos semanas en mi clase._

Volteo la silla en la que estaba en dirección al chico para mirarle directamente y colocaba sus lentes a lo que sería una lección de repetición de su clase, lo más seguro.

— _¿Qué quieres preguntar?_ — Y vino la pregunta, cuando sus manos ya sostenían su libro, abriéndolo entre sus manos.

Nai dejo lo único que sostenía en su cuerpo donde estaban sus pertenencias, abandono la mochila cerca de la puerta mientras se acercaba al azabache, y este por su parte estaba concentrado en las letras de la materia en las paginas, esperando la pregunta de su alumno, una que por cierto nunca llego.

—_Sensei, se ve mejor sin los lentes_— Ágilmente extendió las manos y había arrebatado dicho accesorio del rostro de su maestro, dejando a este perplejo ante la repentina acción.

Las gafas habían terminado en el escritorio donde hace poco Gareki había utilizado para relajarse. Nai sonrió mientras miraba como el mayor fruncía el ceño levemente molesto y ante ello el chico se había posicionado sentándose sobre las piernas del sensei.

El hombre no había podido reaccionar cuando encima de él sentía el peso del albino. La cara del chico estaba muy cerca de la suya, algo que lo dejo con la expresión confusa, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera una broma, una muy mala.

—_Gareki-sensei_— Se aproximo tan cerca del nombrado así como robándole la respiración a lo que el moreno únicamente se estremeció ante la cercanía. — _¿Tienes amante?_

— _¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! _— Gruño, se sentía ofendido con aquella pregunta.

El de menor edad entristeció su mirada centrándola había abajo, siendo como si fuera adolorida, a punto de llorar.

— _¿No lo entiendes?_ — Se digno a nuevamente dirigir sus ojos a los contarios casi como temblorosos pero en un mero contacto visual entre ellos — _Estoy interesado en Gareki-sensei._

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del mayor prendió el valor de trazar camino con su mano por la superficie de la extensión de su cuello debajo del mismo deslizando un camino hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa cerca de los botones de la prenda, con la yemas de los dedos acaricio casi como un toque delicado por lo único expuesto de la piel, sin perder tiempo traslado su mano izquierda hacia la entrepierna del hombre, que inmediatamente la reacción de este no fue exactamente positiva ante el movimiento del chico, que le pareció demasiado atrevido por su parte.

— _¡No!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!_

Le aparto casi al instante de sentir los delgados dedos del chico tocar su parte intima, cuando puso sus manos en los hombros del albino le empujo pero sin soltarlo, no quería azotarlo contra el suelo, sería muy grosero para el menor.

—_Solo quiero que Gareki –sensei se sienta bien._

Sintió como aquella inocente mirada de antes había cambiado, el chico había cambiado. Sus ojos carmesíes eran como si lo estuvieran seduciendo, eso le intimido.

Aunque quiso evitar cualquier acción de Nai, este por su parte se volvió a acercar al maestro poniendo su rodilla en el asiento entre sus piernas y con ella comenzó a frotar nuevamente contra su hombría, sobre la tela.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Gareki al momento que apretaba los dientes ante la acción del menor, ese mocoso estaba jugando con él, eso le molestaba sin embargo la rodilla del joven frotándose contra su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar, pronto se distinguía una notable protuberancia saliendo de su pantalón.

Una sonrisa victoriosa con un toque de picardía apareció en su joven rostro al ver que su maestro estaba reaccionando, volvió a aproximarse robándole espacio personal y osó a tocar con la punta de sus dedos los definidos labios del moreno, delineándolos lentamente conforme se acercaba al mayor con prominente sensualidad sin dejar de frotar su rodilla contra el miembro del hombre, despertándolo cada vez mas.

—_Gareki-sensei, es lindo —_Unió sus labios con los del azabache, lo beso tan repentinamente que ni el propio Gareki se había dado cuenta.

La mano de Nai descendió haciéndole compañía a su rodilla a lo que luego tomó por completo posesión lugar, acariciando sobre el pantalón el prominente miembro, se agarro de apoyo con la otra mano del escritorio que estaba de espaldas del sensei y separo el beso, su lengua paso mínimamente por los labios del contrario para después distanciarse unos centímetros a lamerse los suyos propios con una sonrisa petulante.

Gareki cerró los ojos por un momento ladeando la cabeza, no podía ser posible un alumno le había besado. ¡Mierda! ¡Le había besado! Sus mejillas se habían calentado ante la vergüenza y quedo sin poder reaccionar, apretó los dientes entre su mandíbula notando su cuerpo reaccionar de forma indecente y nada apropiada.

—_Se está poniendo cada vez más duro—_ Con una sutil risita Nai miró hacia abajo, al punto donde se concentraba la visible erección.

Su vista se guio hasta el mayor, mismo que le observaba casi sin poder asimilar la situación ante ello el albino sonrió divertido poniendo unos dedos sobre su boca y sacar un poco su lengua.

—_No podemos dejar eso así… déjame usar mi boca para ayudarte. _

Se quito de entre las piernas de Gareki y en cambio formo otra posición, su cuerpo quedo a la altura del asiento del azabache con sus rodillas pegadas al suelo, su espalda se inclino sus manos terminaron sobre los muslos del hombre y su boca hasta la entrepierna del mismo, atrapo con sus dientes el zipper del pantalón y lo jalo hacia abajo, dando a simple vista los calzoncillos y con ello el duro miembro de Gareki abultado, siendo presa dentro de la ropa interior, de allí comenzó con la tortura, con la punta de su lengua lamio sobre la tela, dando ciertas mordidas por la zona pasando lamidas unas cuantas veces.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Como ese mocoso podía conocer ese tipo de palabras tan sucias y es más que sepa ponerlas en práctica, no, debía ser una reverenda broma, no obstante su propio cerebro reacciono que no era una broma como creía ni que estaba imaginando cosas al ver al chico arrodillado enfrente suyo a lo que probablemente quería hacerle un oral.

Se dio un paro a sí mismo reaccionando, frunció el ceño y aparto al menor de un empujón que lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo.

Eso no podía ser así, no era correcto, no era propio, debía detenerlo estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

— _¡Maldito mocoso! Los niños como tú no debería de hacer esa clase de cosas. —_Se puso en pie precipitadamente, sus cejas permanecían juntas, estaba molesto, tanto con ese crio como consigo mismo por no tener más auto control.

Nai se puso de pie haciendo un puchero, estando algo decepcionado se acerco a su maestro y allí Gareki lo volvió alejar.

—_Yo solo quería que el sensei se sintiera bien. —_Su vista se guio hasta al suelo en completa desilusión y angustia, unas gotas salieron de sus ojos cuando alzo la mirada al ver a Gareki _— ¡Me gustas Gareki-sensei! _

Gritó con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas en sus dedos tomó una parte de su ropa haciendo un puño en sus manos.

Gareki estaba sorprendido al punto de sentirlo absurdo e ilógico, apenas se había trasferido menos de un mes en su clase y sacaba esa clase de sentimientos, no, era irracional. Lo más seguro los demás alumnos pensaban hacerle una broma y se la idearon para que sacarse el clavo con el nuevo.

Sintió una presión sobre su pecho al tener los brazos del menor rodeándole, nuevamente intento apartarle.

—_Quiero estar al lado de Gareki-sensei — _Las gotas salinas aún se desbordaban por sus rojizos ojos, suplicando — _¡Me gustas, no quiero que me rechaces!_

El hombre se mantuvo frio, helado ante la situación de pretender que era una burla pero se comenzó a sentir incomodo, parecía realmente serio. Su garganta se torno seca captando su atención al chico que le volvió apartar y en esta ocasión Nai le había dejado.

—_Tks, me estas metiendo en problemas — _Mencionó en completa seriedad rascándose la cabeza _—Debes estar confundiendo las cosas, mejor búscate a alguien de tu edad…_

— _¡NO! —_Gritó desesperado, interrumpiéndole_ — ¡Yo quiero a Gareki! _

Apenas había articulado se abalanzo hacia el nombrado, volviéndole a besar, casi en un apasionado e impaciente beso.

Escasamente logro contener el equilibrio ante el repentino ataque cuando sus labios habían sido atrapados por los del pequeño en poco tiempo, qué por cierto tenía experiencia en el tema. Tan pronto su cuerpo apenas reacciono para cuando Nai había introducido la lengua en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron expectantes sin poder creerlo sin embargo término sucumbido por una extraña atracción que le incito a seguirle el movimiento.

Una extraña ola de calor recorrió por completo su piel, no se percato el momento en el que su cuerpo empezó a moverse por sí solo empujando al menor contra la pared sujetándole el cabello profundizando el contacto de sus bocas.

Un gemido salió del albino cuando su cabello estaba siendo tironeado, su cabeza término mirando hacia arriba chochando su mirada con la de Gareki, sonrió al detectar una especie de deseo en la mirada de su maestro.

Bingo, había dado en el clavo ahora podía empezar con el juego.

* * *

_**H**ello~_

_Pues me imagino que piensan muchas cosas despues de haber leido esto xD_  
_No sé si lo puse en el primer cap pero habia dicho que seria un fic extraño asi que veran que no mentia, saquen sus conflusiones._

_Si hay oc pues fue a breve, conscientemente ya que esa es la trama de la historia como la quiero llevar. Lamento si hay algunos errores, acabo de terminarlo y seguro no me percate, despues los arreglo._

_Pues bueno es todo por el momento, espero les gustara y espero sus reviews, eso me anima mucho~_


End file.
